Disposable absorbent garments contemplated by the invention include disposable diapers, disposable pull-on garments, and the like. These garments are worn about the lower torso or waist of the user so as to receive and contain urine and other bodily wastes. More preferably, disposable pull-on garments include training pants, pull-on diapers, protective underwear, and adult incontinence garments. Generally, the disposable absorbent garments are designed to be put on and taken off in the same manner by which regular underpants are put on and taken off.
The disposable absorbent garments include zones of elastication and non-elastication in the front and rear panels. The elasticated and non-elasticated regions work in tandem to provide greater contour support and improved fit. The zones of elastication work to mimic the contoured fit of regular underpants.